


Vacation

by melitta4ever



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, M/M, Porn With Plot, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 03:15:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16054325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melitta4ever/pseuds/melitta4ever
Summary: Their last year in the law school, Rita treats Rafael with a trip to Greece.





	Vacation

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to wonderful LarryStylinson7 (Pandinalife07) for betaing.
> 
> And thank you, Darkmoore, for the hilarious double-entendre in German.
> 
> The sole reason behind this shameless porn is the picture at the end of the story (don't jump over there, it's rather spoilery). Thanks to tobeconspicous for introducing me with that indecent piece of art.

“Raf!” Rita's voice pulled him out of his book and the serenity of this beautiful spring morning. Her tone meant business and consequently the end of his peace of mind.

“Yes, dear.” He rose up from the shade of his favorite tree on the campus, patting down his pants to make sure there wasn't any dirt sticking to unmentionable places.

Rita closed on, stomping on the green grass with such ferocity that Rafael expected to see long array of deep trenches spread behind her heels. Her lips were trembling and that was the sign that told him something serious had happened.

“What's wrong?” He held her shoulders, trying to look into her eyes.

“What's your plans for spring break?” She asked instead of answering Rafael's question.

“Catching up with my reading, enjoying the empty library, drinking as much wine as I can afford... As we promised, no studying in our very last spring break.”

“No.” said Rita, throwing her hair back over her shoulder with a sharp flick of her head. “You're going to Greece.”

“Umm… No.” Rafael said, trying to get his bearing. “ **You** are going to Greece. With Dennis. Big birthday surprise, remember?”

“Let him eat shit, cheating fucker.” She spat out the words.

Ouch. She pretended to be angry and vindictive, but Rafael knew Rita thought of Dennis as **the one** , though she wouldn't be caught dead voicing such a cliche concept. She had been saving money for this trip for a long time too; giddy with the excitement of the big surprise for her boyfriend: the perfect present for a history major.

“You’ll come with me, right? It's already paid for.” She asked, her eyes were shining with unshed tears. “Please, Rafael.”

“Yeah… yes, of course.”

Rita hugged him.

“I hate that bastard.” She cried, face buried in Rafael's neck.

“I know.”

He hugged her tight, giving her time to collect herself before facing the world with her steel mask back on again.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Greece apparently was the very place where all the holy books plagiarized concept of paradise. The warm weather was softened with a sweet breeze that carried salty Mediterranean air and it smelled like tranquillity. Wherever Rafael looked, there was life bursting out of the land: large trees with their cool shadows, colorful flowers with mesmerizing flavors, vines climbing up bare walls heavy with fat grape-clusters...

The Aegean Sea, Rafael had decided after their first day, was the perfect combination of a lake and an ocean. It was smooth and calm to swim leisurely and comfortably. At the same time, it also was restless enough to enjoy the soothing melody of waves breaking on the shore. It was an enticing turquoise during the day, inviting and welcoming. At night, the phosphorescent light flickered under the full moon over its dark surface, creating the most perfect tableau to dine alongside.

Everyone looked happy here, and not only the tourists. Locals actually looked even happier. Especially their host, Nana Keke, the old lady who was the owner of the small B&B right at the coast. She kept joking with them in her broken English, then laugh and laugh until Rafael got nervous about the need of oxygen at her age or until her dentures fell from her toothless mouth. Most of the time they didn't understand what she was saying, but Rafael somehow felt that he and Rita were the butt end of her jokes.

Their second night in this paradise, they decided to dine in the restaurant next door, which belonged to Nana’s son.

“What's this called again?” asked Rita, holding the milky colored drink in the traditional thin, long glass.

“It's Uzo.” Rafael replied and was going to delve into more details; but Rita was faster than he had expected, she gulped half of the glass down. “You're supposed to sip it while enjoying the food.” He explained quickly. “Not guzzle it in a single sip like a bloody pirate.”

Rita coughed with a scrunched up face, tongue out as if she ate a lemon by mistake. “Is there anything other than alcohol in it?” She hissed, her whole body shivering. “You drink mine; I'll get some wine.” She said after a while, placing her glass down in front of Rafael.

Dimitri, their server, brought a glass of wine with a smile and told Rafael that Uzo was an acquired taste. He, then, handed him a card.

“For you.”

“What is that?”

“Club.” Dimitri said after some hesitation, as if he wanted to use another word instead. “For dancing.” He added, squinting his dark blue eyes.

Rafael gave the card to Rita after Dimitri left their table.

“What do you think this is?” He asked while liberating the last calamari piece of their _mezze_ before Rita's nimble fingers got that one too.

“If I didn't know you, I'd say you're a moron.” was her kind answer. “Obviously it's a gay club.” She rolled her eyes. “And yes, honey, he's definitely into you.”

“He's like fifteen.” Rafael said, having hard time imagining the olive skinned Adonis being interested in him.

“I'm sure he's legal.” Rita shrugged.

“That's quite a low limit when I've been legal for almost a decade.”

“Please! I know your type is **men** not **boys**.” She scoffed, “I've never seen you complain about it when the roles were reversed.”

“Touche.” Rafael had made some questionable choices in the past.

“I think we should go.” She said, then, changed the subject to the sun-kissed bodies playing beach volleyball in a hundred feet across from their table. Still, Rafael should have known her well enough to realize that they were gonna spend their night in that club.

 

 

* * *

 

 

The music was loud and the bass was beating through his body and Rafael enjoyed the buzz he was riding. The liquor, together with being in a foreign country with only Rita as a witness to his possible shenanigans, made him feel more relaxed than he had remembered in... forever.

He also couldn't deny the effect of the burst of confidence in that buzz, thanks to the looks he constantly kept receiving. Apparently, hawk nose was something they really did love in Greece. Though Rita insisted it was all because of the leather pants she had bought for him. The exchange rate had turned her into a shopaholic.

“They make your ass look edible.” She said giggling. “I can barely stop myself to check if it is real.” She too suffered the same consequences of being on vacation and drunk, but for Rita that translated as being completely shameless and totally out of control.

“I have to cut them to take them out.” Rafael complained. They felt good now, but he had to powder his legs to slide them in; it hadn't been a dignified experience.

“You're gonna have help to take them out.” She said, watching the crowd. “You'll most definitely have more than enough help.”

“Please keep your gay orgy fantasies to yourself.” answered Rafael. “And no, Rita! You can't watch.” He shut her up before she could repeat her indecent offer one more time. “Jesus Christ woman! No more drinks for you.”

“Eh, I'll find a couple that won't mind a third addition.” She said happily, considering the diversity of the crowd it was a good possibility.

It didn't take too long for her to find a couple to be sandwiched between. One of the guys looked older for the age group of this club, but not enough to make it sleazy. And Rita was having a blast grinding against him.

After making sure Rita wasn't going to be needing him, Rafael danced with Dimitri. Because, one, it was only polite after the boy had invited him here and two, Dimitri was really persistent. It took Rafael a while to explain that the boy was really young for him. Apparently, being old enough to enter a nightclub was old enough for anything in Dimitri's books. He laughed when he realized Rafael's concern, throwing his head back and showing off his perfect, white teeth. Then, he whispered Rafael's ear,

“If you interest with older men, check him.” He gestured behind Rafael. “Eating you with his eyes.”

Rafael turned and… wow! The guy was standing like an Olympian among mortals; at least a head taller than everyone around him and a body like one of those impossible Apollo statues. His slim-fit white shirt could barely hold his arms in and it seemed as if his pectorals actually busted a few buttons off of the poor fabric. He kept staring at Rafael with a killer smile that would send a lesser man to his knees.

“Go!” Dimitri whispered to his ear from behind and Rafael realized he had forgotten the poor boy.

He turned and tried to apologize, but Dimitri laughed and shrugged, then, moved away to dance with a guy who had been staring at his ass the whole night.

Before Rafael could pull himself together and strategize on how to tackle the situation, the _Apollo_ came to his side.

“ _Boreí na écho aftón ton choró_?” He said, close enough that his breath was licking Rafael's skin.

Fuck! Rafael knew you have to get close to make yourself heard in this music, but this guy managed to make it more than that.

“ _Óchi elliniká_.” answered Rafael, few Greek sentences he had learned. “Can you speak English.”

“Much better than I do Greek.” The _Apollo_ answered, “Would you like a dance?”

It took a lot of his willpower not to bob his head like an eager puppy; at least Rafael hoped he didn't.

Dancing was like another language for Rafael, a native one. Raised Cuban, in the _barrio_ there was always dancing when he was growing up. Mostly salsa, of course; but finding the rhythm of his body and harmonizing it to the music was something he had learned before grade school. He really did appreciate the skill in his partners too. Dance was the language of body. One could use dance to let their body to decide the compatibility of a partner without uttering a word. Which was great for Rafael because his mouth usually had the tendency to scare people away.

 _Apollo_ was a phenomenal dancer. They let the music move their bodies, orbiting around each other first, with barely there touches here and there. Soon though, Rafael was circled inside those thick arms, twerking against what must be an anaconda in those soft linen pants. Rafael did also appreciate a generous endowment in his partners. More than their dancing skills. Oh, Jesus, much more.

“Let's find the rooms my guide told me about.” Rafael offered, leaning back and shouting upward. “I've got to taste you.” Dimitri had made a really memorable advisement of the backroom facilities.

 _Apollo_ pulled him more, using his huge hands to rub Rafael's hips to his groin. Rafael could feel him growing impossibly bigger, nestled in between his butt cheeks.

“There is nothing more I want at the moment-- actually maybe tasting you… That I want more.” He peppered Rafael's neck with kisses and kitten like licks.

“Don't take this wrong, but I have to get rid of these pants before suffering gangrene.” grunted Rafael while sending a silent curse to Rita. His pants were crushing his penis who wanted to raise his head and join the rubbing party.

Maybe the agony he was suffering was the reason he hadn't realized them before, the bodyguards. Rafael only saw the leather jacket donned Neanderthals when _Apollo_ looked directly at them, sending silent orders with a barely there nod. The one that stood the closest looked like he had jumped out of a modern era Mafia movie: square jaw, cleft chin, completed with a blade scar covering half his face. Alarm bells rang loud in Rafael's mind. Suddenly, the things he'd seen but not paid attention to jumped to front seat in his awareness; like the diamond paved Rolex on _Apollo's_ wrist or the ring with an emerald as big as a fucking grape.

“I need to use the facilities.” He babbled, pushing the strong arms away, “You know, adjust it before it breaks.” He ran without looking back.

 

 

* * *

 

 

When Rafael was busy looking around frantically to find Rita, the crowd of the club now seemed more dangerous than fun. She was nowhere to be seen. And Rafael couldn't really get angry at her when only moments ago he had been planning to skip this place for more fun encounters.

He practically run outside, hoping to catch her safe and sound. The parking lot was huge, and there were several couples -and groups- scattered around between the cars. Shouting her name would surely bring much unwanted attention, and honestly Rafael doubted she was one of the smartpants who sipped their cheap liquor in the parking lot of a nightclub.

If he could be absolutely sure that Rita had already left, he would leave too. He really should leave, but what if Rita was inside? What if she started looking for Rafael. What if she decided to ask _Apollo_ where Rafael was. At the end, before Rafael could find Rita or decide to leave without her, one of the goons found him.

He grumbled, as Rafael had expected him to, in a language that might have been German if muttered by someone more evolved than a hominin.

“Hi,” smiled Rafael because what else he could do, “It's nice to see you around too. Unfortunately, I can't stay. My stomach…” He gestured at his belly, crunching up his face to mimic the universal sign for pain.

The guy just looked at him, then pushed him toward the parking lot.

“Oh, offering a ride I assume. But I don't wanna impose. Thank you, I'll just find my own--”

The bodyguard pushed him harder, his huge paw covering almost half of Rafael's chest. Rafael considered running. The man didn't look fast on his feet and even though Rafael hadn't hit to gym since his senior year in college, he did trust the power of panic. However, when the goon pointed a waiting car, light reflecting on a shiny black metal tucked inside his jacket convinced Rafael to listen to the gun toting Neanderthal.

The car he was forced to get in was a Bentley; not that Rafael could enjoy the ride sitting in the middle, squeezed by two muscle-guy on each side. No one spoke on the way. Even the radio was quiet, nothing to soften the awkward silence.

When they finally arrived a huge Villa, Rafael was ready to explode with boredom mixed with anxiety. Still, the building with its glowing under the moonlight white walls momentarily attracted his attention away from his current predicament. Jasmine shrubs that circled the seemingly endless cobblestone driveway smelled heavenly, creating a fairytale atmosphere despite the nightmarish situation. Small, almost invisible light posts, partially illuminated other cars, parked haphazardly around the entryway. Rafael recognized two of them even with his very limited grasp of automotive industry; a classic Rolls-Royce and a Maserati.

He climbed the marble stairs without a poke from his guards; still the two guys walked right behind him, close enough to touch. They passed the heavy, antique-looking doors sandwiched between multi-story, arched windows on either side. Everything... from the double staircase in the grand foyer to the heavy chandelier hanging low on the ceiling; from the renaissance paintings artistically arrayed on the walls to the statues of goddesses patiently standing on the corners... everything screamed wealth. And if he hadn't felt the danger he was in, Rafael would have sure stop by to appreciate some of them. Case in point, he was ushered directly into the back of the building, into an amazing back yard facing Aegean sea. The picturesque scene was complete with an oversized infinity pool that seemed to flow right into the shimmering sea.

“You made it.” _Apollo_ greeted him smiling, filling two crystal flutes with champagne.

“Not like I had much of a choice.” replied Rafael under his breath, before he could stop himself.

 _“For once use your smart mouth to save your fucking life, hermano!_ ” He heard Eddie's voice in the back of his mind. “ _Don't die on a strange land for God's sake.”_

“Please, join me.” said his kidnapper, smiling like everything was just dandy. And God! He looked so fucking pretty under the moonlight, innocent too.

“I prefer not drinking.” Rafael refused the offered glass. Whatever that was coming, he wanted to at least be aware of it.

That got him a sly smirk. “You want to jump into the bed right away?”

“Oh for fuck's sake!” Rafael couldn't take it any longer. “Cut the crap, will you? I'm here, do whatever you wanna do and please let me go afterward.”

“What?”

“I don't know you, don't know this place-- even if I did, I'm smart enough to keep my mouth shut.” He tried to present his case through frantic reasoning. “I'm flying back to US in a few days. You won't even know I'm breathing. I swear.”

“Did something happen? I'm confused.”

“Nothing… I'm… Look, guns make me nervous.”

“Aww...I'm sorry you had to travel with Bertel.” _Apollo_ explained like that was where Rafael drove the line: being kidnapped by the hired muscle, not by the boss himself. “With the paparazzi always waiting, I had to leave in a separate car.” It must be really hard to be a gay Mafia boss, Rafael mused. He just hoped the guy didn't kill his lovers like a modern age Bluebeard to stop rumors. “Liechtenstein might be a modern country, but we're Catholic.” His captor continued with a shrug.

Liechtenstein? They didn't even have prisons over there, but Rafael managed to meet their organized crime boss? What the hell did _Apollo_ do? Coyote millionaire tourists into their ski resorts?

“Are you sure you don't wanna enjoy the view?” He asked pointing at the large swing. “Before we go to bed?”

“I don't want to go to bed either.” Rafael's mouth run faster than his control again. He tried to damage control, “I can act though. I'm really good actor.” At least he thought he was. With a body like _Apollo's_ , Rafael might even forget about the death threat hanging over his head.

“You don't-- Why are you here then?” He looked angry. “You're a reporter?”

“Jesus Christ! I'm here because your Neanderthals caught me before I could escape.” _Apollo_ looked crestfallen, looking at Rafael with unbelieving eyes. “I enjoyed our dance. I really did. But crime lords don't really do it for me. I'm sorry. It's me. Totally.”

“You think I'm mafia.” asked _Apollo_ , barely controlling his laugh like it was the funniest thing on Earth. “I should've introduced myself earlier. Trevor Langan the Third, Crown Prince of Liechtenstein.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Oh!” For a moment Rafael couldn't speak. “A prince?” That could explain… everything.

“I should've introduced myself earlier, but I thought you recognized me.” _Apol--_ Trevor laughed.

“Why?” Rafael was confused, “What did I do to give you that impression?” He hoped it wasn't the running away part.

“Ummm…” Rafael could see Trevor's cheeks turning pinkish. “The way you mentioned about the size of my… you know.” He whispered, oddly embarrassed of the topic.

“Is _Crown Prince_ some kind of a porn title?” asked Rafael more confused than before. Also, had he really voiced those thoughts out loud?

“What? No!”

“Why would I recognize a prince by his penis?” Maybe it was an obscure fairytale reference, like the real princess and a pea?

Trevor's laugh was a thing of beauty.

“Can we please start over?” He asked, after drying his eyes.

 

The swing, facing the shimmering Aegean sea, was the apex of comfort; big enough for almost three grown men, with soft cushions and sturdy base. Swinging slowly, they'd watched the stars and their reflections on the sea for a while. Rafael found himself increasingly horny, but without the anonymity the crowd and the booming music brought by the club, he couldn't act on the various fantasies he was daydreaming.

Luckily, the prince charming didn't suffer such impediments. Trevor's hand found his arm and slid up, fingertips gently pushing the hairs on their way, delightfully tickling him. Rafael closed his eyes when those fingers circled the nape of his neck, maneuvering his head to the side, to face Trevor.

“Can I kiss you?” asked Trevor, voice sweet like molasses.

“Yes.” He whispered back, but couldn't help what's bubbling inside “Unless there is a chance of metamorphosis for either one of us. I would resent to become a frog, honestly.”

“Oh, talk like that and I might call for the garroter.”

“Capital punishment for sassing the prince? Quite harsh.”

“No, not for sassing. For being a--”

Rafael kissed him then, mouth clashing on his, stopping his commentary.

Trevor tasted sweet; mouth still wet with champagne and Rafael found it impossible not to chase the taste hiding in its depths, coaxing soft lips to open. Trevor slowly took the possession of the kiss though, sucking Rafael's tongue and biting his lips, he pushed Rafael down on the soft cushions. His mouth moved south, under Rafael's chin while his hands moved inside his shirt, possessive and hungry.

“Please…” Rafael begged after an especially strong graze of teeth. “Let's go somewhere private. I can't…”

“This is private.” replied Trevor, without lifting his lips from Rafael's skin. Then, tagging Rafael's shirt up, His Majesty ordered. “Now, get naked.”

Easier said than done, thanks to his skin tight, leather torture-pants. Thankfully, with an impressive show off power, Trevor yanked them off after rolling his eyes at Rafael's struggle.

“Whole night I watched your ass.” He grunted, “Dancing, jumping, shaking… Scheiße!” He grabbed Rafael's ass, each palm easily covering a cheek.

Rafael's dick was finally free; he pushed his hips up, trying to rub it against Trevor's.

“Come on, fuck me.” He wheezed at the feeling of that thickness pressing right back at him.

“I'm gonna do that. But first I'm gonna watch you come.”

Rafael intended to question this counterintuitive plan, but he couldn't speak when Trevor suddenly sucked all of him in his mouth.

“Jesus fuck!” He screamed instead. He tried to rise on his elbows to watch Trevor, but couldn't find his bearings. Yes, it'd been quite a while he had had any action, but-- Jesus Christ! Trevor was giving head in God mode it seemed. Rafael could swear he was feeling the guy's very royal tonsils on his dick. Trevor didn't let go of his ass either, kneading the meat almost violently and pushing his hips further up, into his face and his dick deeper in his throat. He kept sucking and humming too, lips massaging the root of Rafael's dick. And Rafael came. Embarrassingly quick. He just couldn't stand a chance against the triple onslaught: Trevor's marvelous mouth, his sinful tongue and those tenacious hands.

When he came back to his senses he found Trevor watching him, with a satisfied smirk on his handsome face.

“Did I miss something?” Rafael asked in between heavy breathing. He didn't think he had been away from the dating scene long enough for sex becoming only a one-sided act.

“It takes me a while to come when I drink.” Trevor answered, stealing a kiss from Rafael's collarbone. “Also, it's easier when you're lax.”

“Yeah, I'm not a teenager, Your Highness.” mocked Rafael, “I'm gonna be _lax_ quite some time.”

“Good, I really want to take my time with you, love.”

 

That he did.

 

Trevor lifted him up -yes, like a freaking damsel in distress- and then jumped into the infinity pool. Still clothed. They swam to the edge of the pool, overlooking the twinkling sea. Trevor placed himself at Rafael's back; kissing, licking and biting his neck and shoulders.

“Aren't you gonna get rid of your clothes?” Rafael asked, eager to feel more skin.

“Do it.” answered Trevor, but it took him a while to let Rafael move.

After spending some time struggling with wet fabric, Rafael managed to get his partner naked; gloriously, magnificently... Fucking enormously naked. Merciful Saints! There was big and then... there was this. He looked up at Trevor's face after gulping down his shock.

“Wow!” He couldn't come up with anything else. “Are you sure--”

“I haven't damaged anyone if that's what you wanna know.” He smiled, obviously proud of the gift God bestowed upon him.

“That's why you said…”

“ _Lax_.” Trevor completed his sentence. “I'm not gonna hurt you, Rafael.” He whispered, “It's gonna be so easy when you're a begging mess under me. Begging for my big...thick...cock.” He emphasized each word with a kiss.

He then pulled Rafael to the shallow side of the pool and out; onto the softest and thickest towel known to mankind, facedown.

Trevor's hands, slippery and gentle, moved over his body, massaging his wet skin with lavender infused oil which felt awesome around his upper back. The hands, however, promptly moved down to his butt.

“You're obsessed.” said Rafael, trying to cover up his moaning. He had just come for fuck's sake; he shouldn't be this wanton this soon.

Trevor's fingers were magic though. And Rafael was extremely sensitive after his orgasm, blood still pumping fast in the region. And there was definitely something in the oil too because it literally was tingling on his skin. Those strong fingers moved closer and closer to Rafael's asshole, grazing just around the perimeter, touch and go between his perineum and coccyx, driving Rafael absolutely crazy.

He, then, felt more oil dripping down his ass crack, drizzling down over his hole, waking up thousands of nerve endings with its touch. When he felt Trevor's fingers brushing over right at the bullseye, he couldn't stop, but pushed his hips back and up.

“Do you want me to beg?” He... begged.

“Just wanna hear you.”

“Come on, just… fuck!”

Trevor laughed, hands pulling his butt cheeks apart, definitely watching Rafael in this shamelessly exposed position.

“Your asshole is much better in begging.” He said, “literally winking at me.”

Smug bastard!

And while keeping him exposed, two fingers started to play right at his opening, finger pads pressing on the paper-thin skin without actually pushing in.

“You fucking-- fuck!” was Rafael’s graceful response when Trevor decided to blow right on his fingers.

“I wouldn't call that begging.” He laughed. “This body oils is delicious, you should know, it's beyond edible.”

Rafael bit his hand to stop himself from begging, or moaning... or more accurately moaning any louder.

“I wanted to taste you since I saw you dancing with that boy.” Trevor continued, then stopped to take a not too gentle bite from his butt. “I was fantasizing you just like this, under me.” Another bite from the other cheek .“I wanted to hear the noises you make.” While still keeping Rafael's butt cheeks wide open and fingers still playing right at his back door, he continued. “You sound much better than everything I dreamed of, love.”

When Trevor fucking finally licked him, Rafael let go off all shame. Trevor's tongue was wet and hot against his ass, placing soft licks as well as hard jabbs on him, right next to the fingers that kept playing around. He pushed his tongue, then fingers, then everything altogether inside, making Rafael mewl and keen wantonly.

“Please, please, God, please…” Rafael kept begging whenever he found his breath, not really knowing what it was he kept asking for. He lifted himself up on his forearms, trying to shove his ass into Trevor's mouth. Trevor, God bless him, opened up for him and sucked him in; his lips creating a soft suction around his hole while the very tip of his tongue kept playing inside.

“Just fucking fuck me, please.” Rafael couldn't possibly take it any more. “I'm begging you, Trevor… just… Please.”

Trevor's licks grew instead; open mouthed and wet, he pushed his face right in there, using his whole face to lap up Rafael's ass. The scratch of the day-long beard on his bottom was lasciviously excruciating and Rafael, now, was beyond making any meaningful sounds.

When Trevor finally let him down, they were both breathless.

“I think you're ready.” Trevor said with a slap to Rafael's butt. “Are you?”

“Fuck you!” whimpered Rafael. He had been ready half an hour ago.

“That's the idea, love.” He answered, fingers still inside Rafael. “Let's start like this, huh? It's easier.” He added, then, pushed something between a cushion and a stool under Rafael's hips. “Let go, love. You don't have to keep yourself up anymore.”

Rafael gratefully obeyed; his arms tired with extortion and lack of oxygen. He heard crinkling of paper and turned his head just to catch Trevor putting on a condom.

“I didn't know they make them in your size.” Rafael joked.

“Custom made.”

“Really?” He jerked up.

“Not really.” laughed the prince of smug, “It's just the extra… extra large. Bought from a regular pharmacy.”

“Nobody likes a smartass.”

“I like smarting your ass though.” Trevor responded with another slap. “I can watch it jiggle all day long.” He added, striking yet another whack.

Rafael watched him pouring a quart of lubricant over his dick, massaging it all over. He laid his head down and let himself just feel the way Trevor pushing the excess lube in and around his ass.

“You still look so fucking edible.” Trevor said but before Rafael could answer him, his dick was pushing in, slowly but surely.

Rafael never liked the term, but he really was a size queen. He liked his male partners on the larger side; preferred them even bigger than himself. He craved for the fullness only a thick cock could deliver. When he was fucked, he wanted to feel it. Next day too. With Trevor, it was likely that he was going to feel it next fucking week.

Trevor was careful as a guy his size ought to be; taking his time, pushing in and out in small increments, letting Rafael's body get used to the thickness and the length. After a while, Rafael started pushing back; he was ready, more than ready.

“Come on. Fuck me like you mean it.” He begged, feeling liberated from shame and restrains. “I can take it.”

And Trevor delivered with a groan. He grabbed Rafael's hips tight and started fucking him good and proper, hard and fast. He was thrusting so deep that it felt like he was touching Rafael's lungs, pushing involuntary yelps right out of him. And he wasn't pushing into Rafael's prostate, he was pulverizing it.

The soft leather of the stool under Rafael felt wonderful on his own dick which kept being rammed into it with every thrust of Trevor. He was going to come again, there was no doubt about it.

Suddenly, Trevor grabbed his hair and pulled his head back. “I wanna come in your mouth.” He grumbled right at Rafael's ear. “Can I? I wanna watch you make yourself come while I fuck your face.” He asked, his hips stuttering. “I'll be gentle.”

“Yes, yes!” Rafael wanted to have him in his mouth too, suck him, choke on his fucking monster cock.

Trevor didn't lose time, he yanked the condom off and manhandled Rafael; face up, head hanging off the stool.

“You're so fucking beautiful.” He said, then kissed Rafael upside down, mouth hungry and hasty. “Tap my leg if it's too much, okay?” He asked then pushed himself into Rafael's eager mouth.

This time, it felt like Rafael finally bit bigger than he could chew. The dick sliding over his tongue filled his mouth completely, leaving barely enough space for breathing. He tried to open his throat, let it just in; but there was simply too much of it. His hand was already on his own dick, moving fast and hard, chasing his orgasm. He could feel Trevor doing the same, jacking off whatever left out of Rafael's mouth, his hand hitting Rafael's face now and again in his haste.

With his free hand, Rafael found Trevor's ass and quickly pushed a finger in, zeroing on the guy's prostate. Trevor came with a growl, loud enough to echo from the walls of the Villa. While ejaculating himself, Rafael hoped none of the goons would jump in hearing their prince's war cry.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Rita was cracking up on the tiny desk of their room instead of closing her luggage.

“We're going to miss the flight.” Rafael complained, “Why aren't you ready?”

“I googled your one night stand.” She said, handing over her laptop to Rafael. “I swear this was the first link.”

Rafael looked at the front page of a newspaper. Trevor was on it, almost half a page image.

“What does it say?” He asked curious, “I don't know any German.”

“Or his stand turned you blind.” She cackled and fell down from her chair.

The End

 

 


End file.
